CreepyPasta Rugats
by NakedStache
Summary: I read em'
1. Chuckie's Mom

div class="postDateCount" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 6px 0px 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 2; color: #141414; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #f4f4f4;"Date Posted: Feb 5, 2011a class="item muted postNumber hashPermalink OverlayTrigger" style="color: #969696; float: right;" title="Permalink" href=" boards/threads/rugrats-creepypasta-wat-wat-wat-wat-wat.199833278/" data-href="posts/199833278/permalink"#1/a/div  
>div class="messageContent" style="margin: 0px; padding: 6px 18px; overflow: hidden; min-height: 100px; color: #141414; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.5100002288818px; background-color: #fcfcfc;"<br>div class="ad_placement_300x250" style="margin: -6px -18px 18px 18px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 12px; float: right; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #f4f4f4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #f4f4f4; background-color: #ffffff;"  
>div class="label" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; text-align: right; font-size: 10px; color: #aaaaaa; height: 12px;"Advertisementdiv  
>div id="sugarad-300x250" class="sugarad" style="margin: 12px auto; padding: 0px; font-size: 0px; width: 300px; min-height: 250px; height: 250px;" data-sugar-ad_width="300" data-sugar-ad_height="250"<br>div id="google_ads_iframe_/5691/IGN/boards_1_container_" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0pt none;"iframe id="google_ads_iframe_/5691/IGN/boards_1" style="border-width: 0px; vertical-align: bottom;" name="google_ads_iframe_/5691/IGN/boards_1" width="300" height="250" frameborder="0" marginwidth="0" marginheight="0" scrolling="no"/iframe/div  
>div  
>div  
>blockquote class="messageText ugc baseHtml" style="margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 1.4;"Remember Rugrats, that show on Nickelodeon? What you probably don't know is that the creator of the show, Gabor Csupo, originally planned a late night version of Rugrats called "Rugrascals", to be played at night, with more adult style="margin-top: 0px;" br /Because every major channel thought the pilot was too disturbing, they refused to air the show, and as a result no-one has really heard about it. However, one station in Wellington New Zealand mistakenly played it in the morning, thinking it was a regular Rugrats /br /The pilot and only episode of the show that was seen was called "Chuckies Mom". The intro played like normal, but at the end when Tommy shoots the milk at the screen, the sound effect is much louder, and the milk simply stays there for about 10 seconds, then the name of the episode appears. The episode played out like normal, with the babies playing in the playpen. They are all talking about their Moms, when Chuckie has a /br /It had Chuckie in hospital standing next to his mother in bed, who was dying from an unknown illness. She was singing "You are my Sunshine, My only sunshine" to Chuckie in a very weak voice, as if she was about to die, but when she sang the second verse the song started playing in reverse. A shot of Chuckie appeared in front of a live action footage of a toad being dissected, said to represent death by fans. Chuckie turns around and screams, and when he looks back at his mother her face has a live action mans mouth pasted on it saying "Don't worry Chucky, it's time for me to move on" in a mans voice. A flurry of random live action clips were shown, said to represent death, like a cow walking into a box with "slaughterhouse" crudely drawn on the side, and actual footage of a man suffering AIDS being killed. You can hear Chuckie screaming the entire time. A shot of Chuckies mom appears again, this time with a chickens beak crudley pasted onto her face, saying "Don't you remember where it all started?"br /br /The episode then cuts to live action footage of childbirth mammograms. About after 1 minute of these mammograms, you hear Chuckies mom say "Arent you a lucky ducky, Chuckie?" a harlequin fetuses appear. At this time, you see Chuckie come out of the flashback, having a seizure. Tommy, Phil and Lil are crying, and an ambulance worker calms him down, saying "Chuckie? Chuckie? Can you hear me?" in a stern voice. Eventually after coughing up blood and vomiting, Chuckie comes to his senses. We then see a point of view shot of Chuckie, seeing Tommy, Phil, Lil and the ambulance worker as having live action chicken beaks on their faces, clucking away. A photo of a kid that looks just like Chuckie screaming appears, and the camera zooms into /br /After this, the regular credits played, followed by 15 minutes of static as the station had nothing else to play. Surprisingly, although the episode was watched by many children, only one adult who was watching (me) has spoken about it until now. I was confused to find out that children suicide rates went through the roof in New Zealand that year./blockquote  
>div 


	2. Chuckie's Mom Reaction

div class="postDateCount" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 6px 0px 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 2; color: #141414; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #f4f4f4;"Date Posted: Feb 5, 2011a class="item muted postNumber hashPermalink OverlayTrigger" style="color: #969696; float: right;" title="Permalink" href=" boards/threads/rugrats-creepypasta-wat-wat-wat-wat-wat.199833278/" data-href="posts/199833278/permalink"#1/a/div  
>div class="messageContent" style="margin: 0px; padding: 6px 18px; overflow: hidden; min-height: 100px; color: #141414; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.5100002288818px; background-color: #fcfcfc;"<br>div class="ad_placement_300x250" style="margin: -6px -18px 18px 18px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 12px; float: right; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #f4f4f4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #f4f4f4; background-color: #ffffff;"  
>div class="label" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px 10px 0px 0px; text-align: right; font-size: 10px; color: #aaaaaa; height: 12px;"Advertisementdiv  
>div id="sugarad-300x250" class="sugarad" style="margin: 12px auto; padding: 0px; font-size: 0px; width: 300px; min-height: 250px; height: 250px;" data-sugar-ad_width="300" data-sugar-ad_height="250"<br>div id="google_ads_iframe_/5691/IGN/boards_1_container_" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0pt none;"iframe id="google_ads_iframe_/5691/IGN/boards_1" style="border-width: 0px; vertical-align: bottom;" name="google_ads_iframe_/5691/IGN/boards_1" width="300" height="250" frameborder="0" marginwidth="0" marginheight="0" scrolling="no"/iframe/div  
>div  
>div  
>Remember Rugrats, that show on Nickelodeon? What you probably don't know is that the creator of the show, Gabor Csupo, originally planned a late night version of Rugrats called "Rugrascals", to be played at night, with more adult humor. strongoh okay...strongbr style="margin-top: 0px;" /br /Because every major channel thought the pilot was too disturbing, they refused to air the show, and as a result no-one has really heard about it. However, one station in Wellington New Zealand mistakenly played it in the morning, thinking it was a regular Rugrats episode. strongwhy why did you New Zealand?/strongbr /br /The pilot and only episode of the show that was seen was called "Chuckies Mom". The intro played like normal, but at the end when Tommy shoots the milk at the screen, the sound effect is much louder, and the milk simply stays there for about 10 seconds, then the name of the episode appears. strongthis isn't creepy trololololololololololololololol /strongThe episode played out like normal, with the babies playing in the playpen. They are all talking about their Moms, when Chuckie has a Yes Get Creepy!/strongbr /br /It had Chuckie in hospital standing next to his mother in bed, who was dying from an unknown illness. strongIs She Bald? Just Wondering You Gotta Tell Us /strongShe was singing "You are my Sunshine, My only sunshine" to Chuckie in a very weak voice, as if she was about to die, but when she sang the second verse the song started playing in reverse. strongOMG Backwords Aggggh So Scary JK /strongA shot of Chuckie appeared in front of a live action footage of a toad being dissected, said to represent death by fans. strongWhy Are They Doing This Chuckie? /strongChuckie turns around and screams, and when he looks back at his mother her face has a live action mans mouth pasted on it saying "Don't worry strongChucky,/strong it's time for me to move on" in a mans The ManVoice I don't get./strong A flurry of random live action clips were shown, said to represent death, like a cow walking into a box with "slaughterhouse" crudely drawn on the side, and actual footage of a man suffering AIDS being killed. You can hear Chuckie screaming the entire time. A shot of Chuckies mom appears again, this time with a chickens beak crudley pasted onto her face, saying "Don't you remember where it all started?" br /br /The episode then cuts to live action footage of childbirth mammograms. About after 1 minute of these mammograms, you hear Chuckies mom say "Arent you a lucky ducky, Chuckie?" a harlequin fetuses appear. At this time, you see Chuckie come out of the flashback, having a seizure. strong Why Am I Reading CreepyPastas? /strongTommy, Phil and Lil are crying, and an ambulance worker calms him down, saying "Chuckie? Chuckie? Can you hear me?" in a stern voice. Eventually after coughing up blood and vomiting, Chuckie comes to his senses. We then see a point of view shot of Chuckie, seeing Tommy, Phil, Lil and the ambulance worker as having live action chicken beaks on their faces, clucking away. strongbawk bawk! /strongA photo of a kid that looks just like Chuckie screaming appears, and the camera zooms into /br /After this, the regular credits played, followed by 15 minutes of static as the station had nothing else to play. Surprisingly, although the episode was watched by many children, only one adult who was watching (me) has spoken about it until now. I was confused to find out that children suicide rates went through the roof in New Zealand that year./div 


	3. Rugrats Theroy?

So the rugrats theory goes like this. The babies in _Rugrats_ do not actually exist, but are products of Angelica's imagination. Because of her relationship with her parent she made the kids up. Now the reasons behind the kids existence may bother you. Chuckie died along with his mother, which is why Chaz is such a nervous wreck. Tommy was a stillborn, which is why Stu is obsessed with inventing and creating toys for his son that never had a chance to live. The DeVilles had an abortion before knowing the sex so Angelica couldn't decide whether the unborn child would be male or female and thus simply invented the same character in her head twice with different genders. 


	4. Rugrats Theroy? Reaction

So the rugrats theory goes like this. **get to the THEROY ROY! **The babies in _Rugrats_ do not actually exist, but are products of Angelica's imagination. Because of her relationship with her parent she made the kids up. Now the reasons behind the kids existence may bother you. Chuckie died along with his mother, which is why Chaz is such a nervous wreck. Tommy was a stillborn, which is why Stu is obsessed with inventing and creating toys for his son** Ok It's Creepy...** that never had a chance to live. The DeVilles had an abortion before knowing the sex so Angelica couldn't decide whether the unborn child would be male or female **Phil Was Probaly The Real Kid Because I Think It Should Be That Way** and thus simply invented the same character in her head twice with different genders.** I'm I'm I'm LOL There is NOOO PROOF Trolololololololololololol**


	5. Kimi Tells The Truth

There is a story circulating that Angelica was a psychopath and imagined all the Rugrats and all crazy nonsense. That story is FALSE. This is what REALLY happened. At the age of 5, Angelica got into a car crash and was sent into a coma. The babies, still being very young, didn't understand what was happening to Angelica, so they wished upon a star to give Angelica some entertainment. The next day, a psychic came to the house and asked to see the kids. So she went to go see them, and said to them "I will help Angelica." So, she cast a spell on Angelica, and Angelica relived her life, but here's the thing, Angelica and the babies actually got along. However, her mind, fought the magic and thus the memories got altered in her mind as her being mean and bullying the babies. 3 months passed, and the psychic died. Angelica woke up at the same time she died. Angelica, with great regret in her heart apologized to the babies. The adults didn't understand, but they would in the years to come. So, everything in All Grown Up! actually happened. However, the series finale got scrapped, due to it being "inappropriate". The truth of the finale is about be be unfolded. It takes place 4 years after the events in All Grown Up!. Grandpa, Tommy, Spike, and Dil are killed in a car accident. 2 days later, a funeral is held for the victims, and as the funeral progressed, Angelica began to remember all the "things" she did to Tommy as a child. Days passed, with each day Angelica becoming more and more depressed. After a week, Angelica couldn't handle it anymore and killed herself. Suzie held the funeral, and there was not a dry eye in the house. 2 months later, almost the entire cast had gone missing. The police had an entire investigation to find out where everyone had gone. After 2 weeks, they found the bodies 10 yards away from Angelica's grave. However, the bodies were arranged awkwardly. Upon further investigation, it was found that the bodies spelled out "I'm sorry Tommy". 2 days have passed since then, and I am the last cast member standing. Yes, this is me, Kimi. And I am starting to have dreams of Angelica crying in a corner calling my name. It's almost the end of my time, she will take me soon. And so I am writing this to anyone out there, remember us, and don't forget us and spread this story. As I am writing this in my last of days. Please fulfill my final request. The next day, Kimi died. And now, the entire cast of the Rugrats is dead. RIP Rugrats.


	6. Kimi Tells The Truth Reaction

**note kimi was a voicer on the rugrats! **There is a story circulating that Angelica was a psychopath and imagined all the Rugrats and all crazy nonsense. **Ok Kimi **That story is FALSE. This is what REALLY happened. At the age of 5, Angelica got into a car crash and was sent into a coma. **of course Coma** The babies, still being very young, didn't understand what was happening to Angelica, so they wished upon a star to give Angelica some entertainment. The next day, a psychic came to the house and asked to see the kids. So she went to go see them, and said to them "I will help Angelica." '**Please Help Her She is a physcopath' Said Tommy. 'Ok Just Kidding' Said The phyisc Tommy Cried To Death it took him 12 hours to die **So, she cast a spell on Angelica, and Angelica relived her life, but here's the thing, Angelica and the **babies** actually got along.** yay.** However, her mind, fought the magic **Imma Fight The Dumb Magic And Trolololol at it cuz' Imma Wizard SHOCK ENDING!** and thus the memories got altered in her mind as her being mean and bullying the babies. 3 months passed, and the psychic died. Angelica woke up at the same time she died. Angelica, with great regret in her heart apologized to the babies. The adults didn't understand, but they would in the years to come. So, everything in All Grown Up! actually happened. However, the series finale got scrapped, due to it being "inappropriate". The truth of the finale is about be be unfolded. It takes place 4 years after the events in All Grown Up!. Grandpa, Tommy, Spike, and Dil are killed in a car accident. 2 days later, a funeral is held for the victims, and as the funeral progressed, Angelica began to remember all the "things" she did to Tommy as a child. Days passed, with each day Angelica becoming more and more depressed. After a week, Angelica couldn't handle it anymore and killed herself. Suzie held the funeral, and there was not a dry eye in the house. 2 months later, almost the entire cast had gone missing. The police had an entire investigation to find out where everyone had gone. After 2 weeks, they found the bodies 10 yards away from Angelica's grave. However, the bodies were arranged awkwardly. Upon further investigation, it was found that the bodies spelled out "I'm sorry Tommy". 2 days have passed since then, and I am the last cast member standing. Yes, this is me, Kimi. **Any Dreams? **And I am starting to have dreams of Angelica crying in a corner calling my name. It's almost the end of my time, she will take me soon. And so I am writing this to anyone out there, remember us, and don't forget us and spread this story. As I am writing this in my last of days. Please fulfill my final request. The next day, Kimi died. And now, the entire cast of the Rugrats is dead. RIP Rugrats. **RIP**


	7. I write a pasta (credit to wikipedia)

Title: Light As A Baby Stiff As A Sleeping Baby

Episode: "Hey Tommy" Said Chuckie. "yes?" Tommy Said. "You Wanna Play Light As A Feather Stiff As A Board?" chuckie said. Tommy said yes then went to get the others then "How do ya play?" Said Lil "Yeah"Said Phil. "One participant lies flat on the floor, and then the others space themselves around him or her, each placing one or two fingertips underneath the participant's body. The person closest to the head commonly begins by saying "She's looking ill," which the others repeat; then "she's looking worse" is spoken and repeated back. The general direction of the call-and-repeat describes how the prone person is looking worse and worse, followed by saying "she is dying," and, finally, "she is dead."

Variations of the spoken part of the game occur, with a common modern version the person being lifted is told a story about their death and asked to imagine it happening to him or her. It serves the dual purpose of "freaking out" the participants and convinces the participants that it will be easier to lift this person. All versions end with the phrase "light as a feather, stiff as a board" chanted by the entire group (save for the prone person, who pretends to be dead) as they attempt to lift their companion's body using only their fingertips. Some versions omit the story entirely and only the "light as a feather..." chant is used. Allegedly, after these repetitions, the person being lifted will seem lighter or even entirely weightless.

Another variation of the game takes place with one person seated in a chair. Four volunteers agree to stand around the sitter, two on the sitter's left side and the other two on his/her right. Each of the four places two fingers under each corner of the chair's seat and the four together will attempt to lift the chair and sitter, which generally fails. The volunteers will then perform some small ritual, usually involving rubbing their hands together or circling the chair in various direction (counter-clockwise, walking backwards, etc.) After this ritual, the volunteers hold their hands over the sitter's head to "transfer" energy into the sitter which will presumably make him/her weightless. The lifters then retry lifting the sitter the same way as before. Also it can be that the lifters lift the person sitting in the chair; doing the rest of the ritual as so but holding at the four main points of the body (Under the knees on each side and under the shoulders.)" Said Chuckie. Then They did it to angelia they did it properly and then pushed her outside she floated away when she got real high she popped. Her Body Parts Landed On The Babys (note this episode was made before the first movie) who started to cook them and then they ate it up.


	8. I write a pasta (CTW) Reaction

Title: Light As A Baby Stiff As A Sleeping Baby **Look Up Light As A Feather Stiff As A board.**

Episode: "Hey Tommy" Said Chuckie. "yes?" Tommy Said. "You Wanna Play Light As A Feather Stiff As A Board?" **NO WAY BRO **chuckie said. **Tommy Said Yes NO MAN SAY NOOOOOOO** Tommy said yes then went to get the others then "How do ya play?" Said Lil "Yeah"Said Phil. "One participant lies flat on the floor, and then the others space themselves around him or her, each placing one or two fingertips underneath the participant's body. The person closest to the head commonly begins by saying "She's looking ill," which the others repeat; then "she's looking worse" is spoken and repeated back. The general direction of the call-and-repeat describes how the prone person is looking worse and worse, followed by saying "she is dying," and, finally, "she is dead."

Variations of the spoken part of the game occur, with a common modern version the person being lifted is told a story about their death and asked to imagine it happening to him or her. It serves the dual purpose of "freaking out" the participants and convinces the participants that it will be easier to lift this person. All versions end with the phrase "light as a feather, stiff as a board" chanted by the entire group (save for the prone person, who pretends to be dead) as they attempt to lift their companion's body using only their fingertips. Some versions omit the story entirely and only the "light as a feather..." chant is used. Allegedly, after these repetitions, the person being lifted will seem lighter or even entirely weightless. **Great Idea!**

Another variation of the game takes place with one person seated in a chair. Four volunteers agree to stand around the sitter, two on the sitter's left side and the other two on his/her right. Each of the four places two fingers under each corner of the chair's seat and the four together will attempt to lift the chair and sitter, which generally fails. The volunteers will then perform some small ritual, usually involving rubbing their hands together or circling the chair in various direction (counter-clockwise, walking backwards, etc.) After this ritual, the volunteers hold their hands over the sitter's head to "transfer" energy into the sitter which will presumably make him/her weightless. The lifters then retry lifting the sitter the same way as before. Also it can be that the lifters lift the person sitting in the chair; doing the rest of the ritual as so but holding at the four main points of the body (Under the knees on each side and under the shoulders.)" Said Chuckie. Then They did it to angelia they did it properly and then pushed her outside she floated away when she got real high she popped. Her Body Parts Landed On The Babys (note this episode was made before the first movie) who started to cook them and then they ate it up.** Did I Write This. yES**


End file.
